


Lassie’s Confession

by psychicpineapple (Deletrix)



Category: Psych
Genre: Episode: s06e01 Shawn Rescues Darth Vader, Involuntary Confession, M/M, Pre-Slash, polygraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deletrix/pseuds/psychicpineapple
Summary: A short coda to S06E01 Shawn Rescues Darth Vader based on the ending scene where Lassiter hooks himself up to the lie detector...





	Lassie’s Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to my mind while watching that episode, wrote it out as my first psych fanfic to see if I'm even capable of writing them in character. It’s short but I hope you like it!

“My point is, if you don't treat O'Hara with the respect she deserves or if you hurt her in any way, I will discharge my pistol.”

“You're saying you'll shoot me?” Shawn asked.

“Repeatedly.” Lassiter hissed at him in return.

Shawn looked down at the readings of the polygraph and lifted an eyebrow when he recognized no changes in the evaluation during Lassiter’s threat.

“Don’t worry, Lassipants, she’s in good hands.” He held up his hands with the palms facing the detective.

Lassiter glared and him and started removing the sweat sensors from his fingers.

“Ah-“, Shawn’s hand quickly dashed forward and signaled him to stop. “I don’t think we’re done here just yet.”

Lassiter’s glare got even darker. “Spencer...?”

Shawn withdrew his hand and linked it with his other. “You got to ask me your questions earlier - even _that one_ \- in front of everyone else. I think it’s only fair I get to ask you something in return - just between the two of us.” He smirked his sly trademark smile and Lassiter reluctantly strapped the metal sensors back to his fingers. “What is it?”, he grumbled, even though he had a certain suspicion about what Shawn would ask him which would immediately prove to be correct.

“You don’t actually dislike me, do you.” It sounded more like a statement than a question.

“You’re right.” Lassiter replied dryly, then leaned forward and stared into Shawn’s eyes with intent. “I _despise_ you.”

Shawn withheld the intense eye contact, then, at the sudden irregular scratching of the polygraph’s needle, his eyes dropped to confirm it deflecting.

He laid his right hand flat to his heart. “Oh Lassie, I knew it.”

The detective’s face dropped. He jumped from the chair, slamming his hands down on the table, and frowned at the results. “What? No. No no no. This thing really is broken.”

“There’s no point in denying it now. You love me.”

“No I don’t, you’re nothing more than a nuisance to me. This piece of crap didn’t prove anything.”

“ _You love me_.” Shawn repeated with pursed lips and a voice similar to the one you’d use to talk to a puppy.

“Get out of here.” Lassiter growled and started forcefully tugging at the wires attached to his body. “Now, Spencer, scram!” But it was too late, he knew he’d been exposed.

It might not always seem that way, but Shawn knew perfectly well when it was better to leave. He raised his hands in defense and retreated towards the door.

Lassiter angrily tore off the results from the polygraph and crumbled up the paper.

Shawn was almost out the door when he threw another look over his shoulder and saw the detective hunched over, the elbows on the table he rested his forehead against his intertwined hands, eyes closed. He looked... Defeated.

Shawn stopped, then cautiously walked back to him and leaned close. “Why didn’t you tell me before I started dating Jules?”, he whispered and pressed a soft kiss on the detective’s cheek. He got up and walked out the door, Lassiter’s eyes lingering on his back until the other man was out of his sight.


End file.
